ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Rio 3: The Return of the Angry Birds (2021 film)
Rio 3: The Return of the Angry Birds, is the upcoming sequel films based on games; Angry Birds Rio, and directed by Carlos Saldanha and Thurop Van Orman. Plot Blu and his Family and Friends are back, Living in the Amazon Rainforest. but when Linda, Tulío, and Fernando Discover a Mysterious Island called "Piggy Island" so Blu Tell Jewel and their Kids and friends are going to that island, it was a long journey but they made it, they were Nervous and then They met Red and the Flock, they welcome them to piggy island, but then the pig know about the new birds in there, King Mudbeard ask's Chronicler Pig that there another land of eggs, so king Mudbeard hired Alex to get the Map of The World, He was Nervous but he needs to try for the egg, meanwhile, Linda, has the map to go back home and Tulío want to tells the world about this, and Blu tells Red why they called Piggy Island if there no Pig and red tell him that pig is evil because they try to eat are Eggs, meanwhile Alex still try to get the map but it not easy, then he got caught by Tiago, Bia, and Carla so Alex Sing about not Let the Human to Live here, then he runs, and King Mudbeard asks he that he got the map but he did not, meanwhile the Kids tells their Parent that they saw a Green Pig and Blu and Jewel was Confused, and Alex Got the Map and Blu Chase him and Alex Made it to Pig City and Blu Lose him than he saw thier was more pigs in an AirShip and the Pig raid to Amazon Rainforest to Steal all the Eggs and went back, Blu tells Everybody that there Pig to Steal Eggs, and the Pig Steal Red Eggs again, so all the Spix Macax go to Piggy Island to get their Eggs back, they went to Pig City to Attack and Destroy the City, Than Blu, was Next to Slingshot to the Castle and he did, so did Red, Chuck, and Bomb, they search for the eggs and they found it, they stop the pig to eat them, Alex try but end up with the Punch, then all the birds got the eggs but one fall off and blu is going to get it, King Mudbeard try to get it first, than they fall to TNT Room, Later When the Birds try to Escape, Alex was on the net of eggs, than Tiago Kick him out, Blu try to get the eggs but King MudBeard get the egg first and try to eat it, but Blu Stop him and than Explosed the TNT Room and the Whole City, Jewel think that Blu was Dead, But He Survive and save the egg and The Birds Win again, and they take the picture but Alex fall down and photobomb. Post Credits: it Shows that Alex and Earl Pig and Waddle were teaming up to get Revenge. Cast * Jesse Eisenberg as Blu, a male blue Spix Macaw and the main protagonist of the film. * Anne Hathaway as Jewel, a female blue Spix Macaw, and Blu's wife. * Andy Garcia as Eduardo, Jewel's father, and Blu's father-in-law. * George Lopez as Rafael, a Toco Toucan and one of Blu's best friends. * Jason Sudeikis as Red, is shown to be a very grumpy, short-tempered bird. * Will.i.am as Pedro, a Red-crested cardinal, Nico's best friend and one of Blu's best friends. * James Foxx as Nico, a Yellow canary that loves samba, Pedro's best friend and one of Blu's best friends. * Tracy Morgan as Luiz, a bulldog and one of Blu's best friends. * Josh Gad as Chuck, is a very goofy, hyperactive bird. * Pierce Gagnon as Tiago, Blu and Jewel's youngest son. * Amandla Stenberg as Bia, Blu and Jewel's younger daughter. * Rachel Crow as Carla, Blu and Jewel's older daughter. * Danny McBride as Bomb, Bomb is a doer. While other people get tied up with theories and rules, he's out there getting things done. * Jojo Siwa as Jim is a bluebird and the leader of the Blues. * Max Charles as Jake, is the same but cool. * Evan from EvanTubeHD as Jay is the curious one. * Maya Rudolph as Matilda has an adoration for peace, often being considered a "hippy" in many animations. * Kate McKinnon as Stella, Stella's the star of the show and the bird all the others look up to. * Lan Hecox as Bubble, is quiet but friendly, always happy to pitch in and help. * Anthony Padilla as Hal is likely the least consistent in personality out any of the characters * Sean Penn as Terence, is the strong, silent type. Logical, level-headed, and rational, he has a keen analytical mind. * Bill Hader as King Mudbeard, is the ruler of all pigs and hungry for eggs * Fergal Reilly as Foreman Pig, is a species of Pig and the tertiary antagonist * Michael Caine as Chronicler Pig , is faraway. Persistent, analytical, and independent, he has a strong work ethic and is efficient at getting things done * Billy Eichner as Chef Pig , is a level-headed observer; Calm, Collected, Observant and Analytical * William Sanford Nye as Professor Pig is a genius pig, Inventive and imaginative, he has an infectious excitement about new things * Gary Oldman as Corporal Pig, is headstrong. He is outspoken, confident and practical. * James Corden as Pilot Pig, is an Airplane pilot of the piggy air force. * Patrick Warburton as Buff Pig, is the strong pig ever * Johnny Depp as Pirate Pig, serve the kingdom by sailing the seas and getting treasures, the most precious of them is the Eggs, which the kings often come with them in order to search for them. * Jonathan Favela as Alex, is an Inventor Pig, he wears a Round Black hat. * Leslie Mann as Linda, Blu's former owner, and Tulio's wife. * Rodrigo Santoro as Tulío, a brazil am ornithologist and Linda's husband. * Jake T. Austin as Fernando, Linda and Tulio's adopted son. * Tituss Burgess as Photog, is a Photography Pig * Blake Shelton as Earl Pig, is a CowBoy Pig who friends with Alex * Tony Hale as Ross, who works with King MudBeard (Formerly) Category:Upcoming Films Category:Movies Category:Rio Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Drama Category:Blue Sky Studios Category:20th Century Fox Category:20th Century Fox animated films Category:PG Category:PG-Rated films Category:Computer-animated films Category:3D Category:Real-D 3D Category:Digital 3D/IMAX 3D Category:IMAX 3D Category:Films set in 2020 Category:Angry birds rio Category:Birds vs Pigs